Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear = Freddy Fazbear is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's. He is the main animatronic of the game. Appearance Freddy Fazbear appears as a brown bear who wears a black bowtie and tophat. He has three black freckles on each cheek on his face and has blue eyes and black eyebrows. Freddy also seems to have a few handprints on his head. Behavior Five Nights at Freddy's Freddy becomes active on Night 3 and continues to move on the following nights. He starts off at the Show Stage and proceeds to move to the Dining Area, the Bathroom, the Kitchen, and finally passes the halls to make his way into the Office. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Freddy's body can be seen in Fazbear's Fright. Freddy only appears in the minigames. On Night 1, he is lured to the Safe Room by Shadow Freddy, and is then dismantled by William Afton. However, on Night 5 the soul inhabiting him blocks the exit with the others to prevent William from escaping. A child with Freddy's mask is seen getting freed in Happiest Day. Help Wanted Function Freddy Fazbear's function is to be the main antagonist, and is there to help show the series' main character and help with custom night and to open up the map. Strategy Freddy Fazbear will not really show up on the map though you can see his eyes so you can see him when he is by your door, so you need to keep an eye on him. So when he is right next to your door, so the door must be kept closed until he leaves or he will jumpscare the player resulting in a game over. Freddy can also be "cam-locked" while he is on the Show Stage and in the East Hall Corner, meaning that if the player looks at him on the camera WITHOUT moving to another room, Freddy will be stuck there and unable to move. This strategy allows players to complete 20/20/20/20 mode with power remaining at the end. FNaF world "Back to basics!"-Freddy’s loading screen quote Freddy is reincarnated in FNaF world as a much cuter version of himself and is 1 of the 48 different animatronics you can choose, Freddy is 1 of the starter characters you get the moment you get the game along with Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle Freddy has the following attacks, Sounds Should the player run out of power, a tune will play as Freddy appears. This theme is a cover of Overture from the song "Les Toreador" from "Carmen Suite No. 1" by Georges Bizet. Freddy's jumpscare sound. The sound that plays when Freddy is dismantled by William. Trivia * Freddy's hat is removable. * Freddy doesn't move until Night 3, unless the player runs out of power. * There is a similar Animatronic called Golden Freddy. Gallery Five Nights at Freddy’s 1409055541_unnamed.png|Freddy's Face. 539.png|Freddy circled in the Newspaper. FUN TIME.jpg|"FUN TIME!" poster LETS PARTY.jpg|"Let's Party!" poster. Output_o2BAmu.gif|Freddy's jumpscare after the power goes out. Output_swP4iS.gif|Freddy's jumpscare (normal). blanchin'.png|Freddy in the FNAF2 trailer FreddyHandPrints.jpg|Handprints on Freddy's face Freddy Jumpscare Power Out.gif freddy_posterbroke.jpg|Freddy's Poster Broken Hallucination Rooms 492.png|Freddy in the Dining Area. 494.png|Freddy in the Bathroom. 640px-487.png|Freddy in the hall. freddy hall2.png|Freddy in East Hall Corner. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Dismantled Freddy.png|Freddy's remains after being dismantled by William Afton. Freddy child.png|The Freddy child seen in Happiest Day FNaF world File:A5F38004-C7D8-4E03-97DE-013405BD2C0E.gif|Freddy attacking Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator E13F1ADD-E1D5-444F-805F-67A363B781AF.gif|The Freddy sprite in the beginning minigame. 13.png|A cartoon Freddy seen in the Monday cutscene TheFaceofFFP.png|Freddy seen in the Monday cutscene FERedeemed.png Ultimate Custom Night 6BCE8776-745D-46CE-927F-E5E98886A30D.png 50FE9A81-C669-4053-BAE4-A8828531CCD2.png 181BDB17-C4C8-4836-9921-223A36A1E80A.png 8E0DCC7F-018B-429B-9B08-942D76655592.png CD6D245C-E271-432E-B06A-FA21FF0E83EB.png D5A3440E-16A4-40CB-ACB5-DC6052ED1702.gif Help Wanted Help Wanted teaser.jpg Fwxht4Scv.jpg HwSpringbonnie.jpg Hw.jpg FNaFVRFreddy.jpg |-|Withered Freddy= Withered Freddy Fazbear is a Withered Animatronic in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Appearance Withered Freddy looks almost identical to his first game, he also wears his black hat and bowtie. In FNaF 2 he has buttons on his belly, his three face freckles are gone, and he now has his trusty microphone in his hand all the time. Freddy now has holes all across his body and in addition has wires sticking out from his body. Behaviour Freddy likes to move from the Parts & Service to the Main Hall, then to the Hallway or the Party Room 3, and then goes to your Office. He will become active on Night 3. Withered Freddy also carries his Microphone wherever he goes. Function Freddy acts as the main Antagonist, as well as the Withered animatronic set. He also helps make some rooms more important and also help balance out numbers and Custom Night levels. Just like Toy Freddy, Withered Freddy usually leaves after Bonnie and Chica thus, he could activate The Other Withereds FNaF world "Because we needed one more."-Withered Freddy’s loading screen quote Withered Freddy appears in the cute version of FNaF RPG game FNaF world, he can be found in the Mysterious Mine, he is also less damaged than before Withered Freddy has the following attacks, Strategy Freddy will always move from the main hall, so when it looks like he is about a few feet away from the door, when you pull the monitor up to wind up the music box, you will either put the monitor down or Freddy will force it down and he will enter the Office. You will need to put the Freddy Mask on to block him out. Failure to do it in time or at all will result in Freddy disappearing, only to slide into the player's view from the bottom right. Sounds Withered Freddy's jumpscare sound. Trivia *Withered Freddy now no longer tries to hide on the map like the first game. *There is a rare event that can happen when the player starts a night or dies, where one of three eyeless animatronics can appear: Withered Foxy, Withered Freddy, or Toy Bonnie. These screens do not have an effect on gameplay, but can creep people out Gallery Five Nights at Freddy’s 2 212.png 209.png 213.png oldfreddyhall.png oldfreddy.png r0vthm0_by_pikminguy11111123111-d8ngvn7.gif|Withered Freddy's Jumpscare IMG 0564.JPG|Full body Brown FredBear.jpg|The Rare Eyeless Withered Freddy Hallucination. FNAF2GameOverScreen.png|Freddy seen looking at the protagonist in the game over screen. Screenshot 2015-02-19-12-12-33.png|Withered Freddy as depicted in SAVETHEM 10615611 713230548745697 1820514725720398641 n.jpg|A teaser depicting Withered Freddy FE.png|The Fazbear Entertainment logo that includes a pristine version of Withered Freddy FNaF world File:C4F1D75C-2CB5-4A88-96CB-2FFF8C8B305A.gif|Withered Freddy attacking |-| Phantom Freddy= Phantom Freddy is a phantom animatronic and one of the antagonists in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Appearance Phantom Freddy's appearance is very similar to that from the second game except for the fact he is now burned and this may foreshadow the burning of the establishment. Also Phantom Freddy has white pin pricked irises just like all the other phantoms, Phantom Freddy also seems to be missing his right ear, and if you get a close enough look at Freddy you can see he has no right leg and instead its ripped off at the hip socket. Also Freddy still seems to have his top hat and is now always carrying his microphone. Since his hat does not fall off, it means the laws of gravity don't apply. Function Phantom Freddy's sole purpose in the game is making you put the monitor up so Springtrap can get closer to you, as you will see Freddy will just be stumbling down the hall. If you don't put the monitor up till his cycle is over then he will duck down, possibly making players think he left the hall, and jumpscare you and this will cause a ventilation error. The only way to evade the jumpscare is to let Freddy go from the right of the screen all the way to the left. During that time, the player must be quick to switch monitors if needed, so it is recommended that the player increases mouse sensitivity in the players computer settings, or in the mobile version, do not wait for the animations of the folding monitors to fully end. In other words, rapidly tap in the direction you want to face after the monitor toggle button is pressed, and keep on tapping until the desired monitor is toggled, and then carry on with what you need to do. This tactic will give Freddy less time to begin his jumpscare, and less hassle of the need to reset the ventilation. FNaF world "Just taking a stroll."-Phantom Freddy’s loading screen quote Phantom Freddy is 1 of the selectable characters in FNaF world, he is less damaged than before and has a leg, he can be found in Fazbear Hills Phantom Freddy has the following attacks, Movement Pattern Phantom Freddy lacks a movement pattern but at random intervals will appear stumbling down your hallway until he ducks down and either jumpscare you or go away. He will appear walking down the hallway more and more often and get more aggressive as the nights go on. Trivia * Notice how Phantom Freddy's Jumpscare is way more like Toy Freddy's jumpscare from the second game than like Withered Freddy's jumpscare from the second game. * Phantom Freddy technically can only be either regular Freddy or Shadow Freddy or Golden Freddy as you can have the hallucination that you will see a seemingly lifeless Freddy right next to you. * Notice how Phantom Freddy may still remember his spirit from the first game as he likes to hide right before jump scaring you just like Freddy from the first game always did. * Phantom Freddy bares no resemblance to Withered Freddy. * But bares a better resemblance to Shadow, Golden, or Toy Freddy. *If one looks at the animation of Freddy walking by in the hallway, it appears that the waist down wasn't animated. This is most likely on purpose by Scott Cawthon because in game, Freddy's waist down can't really be seen so there was no need to animate the legs at all. Gallery Five Nights at Freddy’s Phantom_Freddy_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare. Phantom_Freddy_Outside_Office.png Phantom_Freddy_Walking_Fixed.gif|Phantom Freddy walking outside the Office. Phantom_Freddy_Ducking.gif FNaF world File:9F7BB0FE-0002-49A8-BE79-CE36AA7DA406.gif|Phantom Freddy attacking |-| Rockstar Freddy= Rockstar Freddy is a Rockstar Animatronic and the FNaF 6 version of Freddy Fazbear, he can be bought for 2000 dollars in Smiles and Servos Inc. and the leader of the Rockstar Animatronics. Appearance Rockstar Freddy is an anthropomorphic brown bear like all his other incarnations but has hands similar to Circus Baby, his jaws are separated by an endoskeleton mouth and 4 steel bars, like Toy Freddy he has red rosy cheeks, red eyelids, and red kneecaps, he also has a purple bowtie and hat similar to Fredbear’s except more glossy, like all the other Rockstar Animatronics he has a golden star in the middle of his chest, in UCN he has a coin slot in his chest for his role. Ultimate Custom Night Character description: Rockstar Freddy will be deactivated in the Office however he might activate and ask for 5 fazcoins, you must collect 5 faz coins as fast as you can because neglecting or failing to do so will result in Rockstar Freddy jumpscaring you, he can also be malfunctioned by using the Heater however with the risk of activating a heat animatronic like Jack-O-Chica or Lefty. Voice Lines Sounds Rockstar Freddy's jumpscare sound. Trivia * Rockstar Freddy always asks for 5 faz coins, his death voice is a distorted version of him asking for 5 faz coins. * Rockstar Freddy shares his model with Lefty. * Rockstar Freddy’s body looks similar to Toy Freddy, Circus Baby, and Springtrap. Gallery Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Simulator File:C9273E2E-D564-4F72-896F-F26801257906.png|Rockstar Freddy on the title screen along with Rockstar Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy File:391BFD2C-BABD-4503-B555-D8A7A665AA1C.gif|Rockstar Freddy performing 97343414-4BFD-4573-A67D-C6453D44C343.png|Rockstar Freddy along with Lefty and the other Rockstar animatronics in the Rockstars Assemble achievement Ultimate Custom Night File:5B329B76-1D56-458E-ACF5-071D927416F6.png|Rockstar Freddy’s picture in the roster File:5DE61E1D-1CC4-490D-BFA9-20FEE8E8345D.png|Rockstar Freddy in the office File:44277C66-5614-4E1E-8580-6031E3A51595.png|Rockstar Freddy activated File:60F05E13-4C60-45CD-BF59-542EAD062709.gif|Rockstar Freddy’s jumpscare File:B919236A-4D0C-4DF7-8781-40A7B6137A00.gif|Rockstar Freddy malfunctioning Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Fazbear Entertainment Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Category:Main Antagonist Category:Entertainer Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:FNaF World Category:Rockstar Animatronics Category:Withered Animatronics Category:Phantom Animatronics Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Variations of Freddy Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Haunted Category:Characters in Books and Games Category:Fredbear's Family Diner Category:Help Wanted Category:Special Delivery